


Even If I Tried

by wolfgirl232



Series: Rose Needle, Jade Thread [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, Gay Rights, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 23:26:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfgirl232/pseuds/wolfgirl232
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanaya grapples with the human outlook on homosexuality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even If I Tried

Kanaya picks up a peach from one of the fruit displays, holds it up to the fluorescents above her.

"Do inform me again; what is it exactly that I am seeking in this particular species?" She trails her fingertips over the peach's soft surface, wondering at the fuzzy little fruit.

Rose leans her chin on Kanaya's shoulder, wraps Kanaya's hands around the peach. "See how it's soft? That is important. If it is too hard it will not be sweet. Also, make sure the skin is a nice ripe color. This is a prime specimen." She takes the peach from Kanaya before rummaging though the display herself. She presents the chosen pieces to Kan, who bags them and places them in Rose's basket.

Many facets of their new life in New York fascinate Kanaya, who is still growing accustomed to the ways of humankind. The tall stone buildings with their cold facades always lure her to walk around the city with her head thrown back, studying the strange flying mammals perched on their parapets. She revels in the snows of what has become early November, delighted into giggles by the flakes melting on her skin, silent in awe at the drifts fresh in the early morning city, when she is curled in the bay window seat around her cup of tea, until Rose awakes to an empty bed and comes to find her. She loves the museums, taking their outings as serious opportunities to study the art and history of a new people, peering intently at the brushstrokes in the MOMA.

She loves going with Rose to the grocery store, studying every type of produce, a question always on her lips. _"Where is this grown?" "With what does one consume this variety?"_  Rose loves to watch her, admiring her delicate figure weave in between the other shoppers as she makes her way to the starfruit. Sometimes, they lay sprawled on the living room floor with cookbooks pilfered from the library, pouring over recipes from South Africa and Costa Rica, compiling lists of foods Kanaya has yet to try. Kanaya wants to experience the flavors of the whole of Earth, and Rose wants to see the emotions play across her face while she does.

Kanaya moves from the peaches to the leeks, Rose trailing behind her. She slips up beside her to thread her arm through the loop of Kanaya's, resting her cheek on the other girl's shoulder while Kanaya turns the vegetable in her hands, studying it from various angles.

"Fags!"

Rose whips around, finds a young man standing beside the peaches. He points a damning finger at her face, his mouth downturned in disgust. Kanaya turns slightly to look at him, confusion coloring her delicate features.

"You kind of people are the reason no one respects this city! Go to hell!" The man spits in their direction, hitting the floor in front of their feet, before turning to stalk away.

Kanaya is rather shook up, eyes wide as she looks to Rose. "Is this merely some strange custom I don't..."

"No, no. Shh, come on let's go." She takes the leek from Kan before leading her toward the checkout counter, ignoring the harsh gazes cast in their direction.

They drive home in silence, Kanaya staring intently out the window as the snow starts up again. They carry their few bags up the stairs to their flat, opening the door into the large open space, its warmth welcoming them home.

In the kitchen, Rose starts putting the produce away, placing the peaches in a bowl on the counter. Kanaya wanders in to lean against the sink, eyes already straying to the cabinet where the mugs are.

"Rose? Why did that particular individual feel the need to cast what I can only assume to be derogatory terms in our direction?"

Rose looks up from behind the fridge door at her. Kanaya's brow is creased, her arms crossed defensively across her chest. Rose closes the fridge and crosses silently to her. She wraps her arms around Kanaya, pressing her forehead to her lover's. Her eyes closed, she takes a deep breath in, while Kanaya continues to look at her questioningly.

After a long moment, Rose speaks. "Humans...are hesitant to be receptive to relationships that are not strictly monogamous ones between the two opposite genders of our species. Essentially all other romantic or sexual involvement is looked down upon to varying degrees by the majority of our population. Many feel other types, such as those occurring between two members of the same gender, are inherently wrong." Rose heaves in another breath.

Kanaya pulls her face back from Rose's, the confusion far from gone from her face. "But..." She struggles to find the words to convey the simplicity of her thoughts. "But I love you."

"I know my darling." Rose cups Kanaya's cheek in her hand, her eyes shining with the threat of tears. "I know. But those people do not believe it is possible that one female can love another." She lays her head on Kanaya's breastbone, the troll's hand instinctively holding her there, her fingers soft in Rose's hair. Rose voice barely rises above a whisper. "They hate us for our love."

When Rose again looks at Kanaya she still seems to be grappling with the concept, her black lips drawn tight.

 

Rose is nodding off against Kanaya's shoulder, both of them seated in the glow of the kerosene fireplace, a fleece blanket draped around them. Kanaya reads from _On the Origin of Species_ , her voice low in the dim light. The second time she feels Rose jerk awake against her she closes the book, maneuvering Rose's head gently into her lap. She traces the planes of Rose's face with her fingertips, brushing over her cheekbones and against her lips, watching the light from the fire play across her soft skin. Rose opens her eyes sleepily to find Kanaya smiling down at her, a faint glow emanating from her body. Rose smiles back, reaching up to pull her lips down to her own.

Kanaya carries Rose the few feet to the bed, lays her out in the gray and lavender expanse. Hovering over her, she lets her hand stray to Rose's slender waist, her lips sliding over Rose's jaw. Rose mewls, canting her hips upwards. In response, Kanaya pushes Rose's knees out to either side, her fingers trailing softly down her thigh and under her thin nightdress, brushing against the lace of her underwear.

Rose's fingers tangle in Kanaya's hair as she pushes her fingers against Rose through the lace, both of them rocking with one another. With Kanaya's help, Rose slips out of her dress, is left in the delicate white lace of her bra and panties, her lips parted as she props herself up to help Kanaya undress. Kanaya, clad her in own jade silk and black lace, straddles Rose's hips, bending down once more to trail her lips along Rose's throat, out across her shoulder and down her arm, kissing the palm of her hand. Rose's fingers stray to the edge of Kanaya's bra, tracing the outline of the material against the soft swell of her breast.

Kanaya rests her nose against Rose's while their fingers stray downward, both of their breaths labored. Discarding both pairs of underwear, Kanaya presses the length of her body to Rose's, urged closer by the leg wrapped around her hip, the lips caressing her own.

Kanaya unsheathes, and with the same motion slides forward into Rose, the bulge immediately drawn to her warmth. Rose's mouth falls open, her head back, while Kanaya rests her forehead on Rose's shoulder, arms tight around her.

Tonight, their coupling is a slow, beautiful ritual, one of breathy moans and closeness, of easy motion, the rolling of Kanaya's hips meeting Rose's every time, of soft light and Rose's fevered whispering into Kanaya's hair, _"Please, Kan please, I need you..."_

 

Satiated, they snuggle down together in the heap of blankets, limbs tangled beneath the sheets. Lazily, Kanaya brushes the hair from Rose's face. "I still do not seem to understand. What is wrong with this?"

Rose sighs heavily before pressing her face into Kanaya's neck. "Nothing," she mumbles, breathing in the unplaceable scent. "They are wrong. Not us."

"Oh," Kanaya murmurs. She presses her lips to Rose's forehead. "That does offer a logical conclusion."

"Mmm?" replies Rose, already mostly asleep.

"I will always love you, no matter how many silly aliens tell me I am wrong to do so."

Rose hums happily, a faint noise against Kanaya's neck. Outside, the wind beats itself against the glass of the warm apartment, while, heedless of its struggle, they both slip gently into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when the chorus in a Macklemore song is sung by your headcanon voice for Kanaya.


End file.
